Breaking and Establishing trust
by Johnnycakes11
Summary: Requested by Catpupille. Raph takes things too far when punishing Mikey and Mikey is terrified of him afterwards. Will things between them ever be the same? Contains spanking as a form of Child abuse. And self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Based off my Human Au, 'Baby bro is in trouble'. You don't have to read it to understand this. I got a prompt last year saying: "I have an idea for your story. Raph have always been to rough with everyone, so my idea would be that Mikey could have an argument with him and the words of the little one could be harsh, so Raph (very angry) will spank him, but so roughly that Michelangelo will scream and cry for Raphael to stop. So Mikey will fear Raphie but they will work things out together." I'm just now getting around to it. This prompt was from Catpupille. I wasn't exactly sure the reasoning for Raph spanking mikey like this but I like challenges. If you don't like it, Then don't read it. I write this for people who like these kind of fanfics. I'm still not exactly sure how to go about this, but I will try.

Raph's POV

Mikey has been comin' home really late for the past 2 weeks. The kid hasn't even told us why he's been late or where he's been. Leo and Donnie said they were going to confront him tonight. Mike's been comin' home with bruises on his arms and sometime's red eyes. He doesn't seem to be someone who would get into drugs or anything. I mean, He is just a kid. Besides he knows that He has 3 brothers who would beat his ass if he even went near any drugs.

It's 10:26 PM when Mikey gets home, and he heads straight to the kitchen, to eat junk food. Leo and Donnie walk after him, leaving me to watch hockey with Casey in the living room. It's all quiet besides Casey and me yellin' insults at the Hockey players.

"It's none of you business, Leave me alone!"

Mikey's never been the one to yell at anyone. Why now? Mike storms up to his and Donnie's room and slams the door. Leo and Don come out sulking and looking a bit mad. "We asked him why he's been past curfew and where he's been and He got defensive and ran off, probably to sulk," Donnie says. Leo just stays quiet, He's probably thinking. I'm gonna get down to the bottom of where mikey has been.

-4 Days later-

"So mikey, Where ya been? And don't lie to me." Mikey came home at 11PM this time and I'm gonna find out why.

"No where Raphie, Just the park," He avoids eye contact.

"Yeah right. Tell me now."

"I just told you, the park," Mikey shuffles his feet. He's lying.

"STOP LYING."

"I'm not lying Raph. I was at the park," Gosh, why does he have to lie.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me where you've been, 5."

"The park."

"4."

"..." He shuffles his feet again.

"3"

"Uhh," He moans.

"2, Don't let me hit 0 Mikey."

Mikey is silent again.

"1, alright." I say and make a grab for him.

"NO! Wait I'll tell you," Mikey yelps, "I've been hanging out with some guys."

"Annndd," I question. I wonder where this is going, "Can you explain the bruises on your arms, and the red eyes?"

Mikey's eyes visibly widen, "I'm probably low on iron." Wow, that's the best he's got.

"C'mon mikey, I'm your big brother. You can tell me if anythings going on, or If your got into drugs," I say.

"Leave me alone! Why are you guys so protective? I understand that I'm younger but quit treating me like some little kid who can't do anything with out his big brothers! I hate it! I really hate it! I'm not some incompetent little kid! I hate that you treat me like I am. You guys act like stuck-up assholes who think they know more than anyone else! I hate how you do it. I hate YOU!" Mikey yells and his eyes widen when he realizes what he said.

I'm getting angry and red bleeds into my vision. "Oh really now?"

"You know what, I don't have to take this anymore. Fuck you." Mikey says, throwing a tantrum. Maybe we do treat him like he can't do anything. Any other time I would feel sorry, but not right now. He just cussed at me and our brothers and said he hated us. Not to mention breaking the curfew for 2 and a half weeks. And the red eyes and bruises.

Mikey starts to walk away, but I plan to teach him a lesson.

Mikey's POV

"Leave me alone! Why are you guys so protective? I understand that I'm younger but quit treating me like some little kid who can't do anything with out his big brothers! I hate it! I really hate it! I'm not some incompetent little kid! I hate that you treat me like I am. You guys act like stuck-up assholes who think they know more than anyone else! I hate how you do it. I hate YOU," I yell. I can't believe I said that. I don't really mean the part about them being assholes or the part about hating them, It just slipped out. I'm so tired of being treated like a kid.

I see a scowl enter Raph's face and his eyes turn into a fierce glare. Oh man, I'm so gonna get it.

I don't know what makes me say this, It just slipped out, "You know what, I don't have to take this anymore. Fuck you." I start stomping to my room, only to be yanked back by a tight grip on my arm. Raph drags me to the bathroom, grabbing a hairbrush and then to his room.

"C'mon Raph, please don't do this. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry," I plead with him, trying to get him to let go of my arm, "Let me go!"

Raph doesn't even answer me, he just grips tighter. He pulls down my pants and underwear and pulls me over his lap. "Raphie, please don't!"

I know I deserve this, I just don't want to be spanked. Especially not with a hair brush. He's so mad that he won't even answer me.

Raph start's off smacking really hard and continues even harder. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* "Raph stop please! Your hurting me," I yelp, already starting to cry. He doesn't stop, if anything he hits harder and faster. *SMACK* "STOP!" *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* "Please raphie." *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* I break down sobbing from pain. "S-stop raph please. It hurts so bad," I start screaming. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* I beg and plead for Raph to stop, but he never does. It's like he can't hear me. "Raph, your scaring me, and hurting me. Please stop." I sob even harder when He doesn't listen.

After what felt like hours, really only being about 40 minutes, He stopped. My bottom was in so much pain I could barely stand. Raph yanks up my underwear and pants to their rightful place, I hiss. "Go sit in the corner. And I mean sit," Raph growls out, "And think about what you said. I want to know what drugs you've been doing."

I hiss loudly and flinch as I sit on the wooden stool in the corner.

 **Author's note: I'm sure Raph would never be this harsh but I got this idea last year from Catpupille and I said I was going to do it. It was kinda fun to write. Sorry for any mistakes. It's been days since I last slept and Concentration is hard. I still might work on my other two fanfics, "Baby bro is in trouble" and "Baby mikey" I'm not sure though because I haven't had any ideas. Or motivation. I will try to update this soon. Hope you enjoy. No flames please. Also, I know mikey would probably never consider drugs, but in this fanfic He did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's POV- The day after

After last night I had a hard time falling asleep. I don't think I did sleep. I was up almost all night. Until 6 A.M. When Leo came to wake me up for school. Leo gave me a knowing look as I limped down the stairs. My bottom hurt so bad, it's probably bruised. I'll have to remember to check that. No one was at the kitchen table when Leo and I got there.

Standing at my chair, not wanting to sit, I finally get a look from Leo. "Why aren't you sitting Mikey," Leo asks. I know that he knows what happened. I sit on the chair, but as soon as I do I yank back up, yelping loudly. Tears start coming from my eyes. Oh man, it hurts so bad. "Ahh, That's what I thought. Your not going to school today. And Raph and I will be talking to you," Leo states looking worried. I flinch when He say's Raphs name. There's no way I'm going near him. Not after what happened.

Donnie goes off to school and Leo calls off of work. After breakfast I had decided to hide out in my room. Maybe even avoid talking to Raph. I can't believe he did that. I have to come clean though. Some guys dragged me into trying this heroin stuff. I hate needles but I didn't want to seem like a chicken. I only did it a few times. But then I tried pot. I really don't like the feeling of those. And I regret trying them. I also feel bad for doing what I was doing to my bro's, worrying them like that. Disobeying them.

Raph's POV

"Man Leo, I don't know what ta do. I messed up badly. I didn't mean ta hurt mike like that. That's my baby brother there," I told Leo.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him Raph. But you did. What was so bad that made you do that?" Leo asked calmly.

"I think mikey's doin' drugs. He's had trac marks and red eyes. And he said He hated me, us. He had throw a tantrum. An I just got mad. Like I didn't even know what I was doin'. I jus' got so mad Leo. I feel so bad for doin' that to him. That's our baby," I sigh.

"I can't gaurentee that everything is going to be fine and dandy between you guys, because it won't. Mikey's going to be terrified of you. He already is. You just have to talk it out. Tell him how much you regret it. Apologize. It's going to take some time. He couldn't even sit. I think you bruised him, badly. Mikey's a forgiving person, and your his hero. Just remember that. Go talk to him." Leo says.

I start to walk towards Mikey's room. "I think I'm going to need your help. You said it yourself, He's terrified of me," I tell Leo.

"Yeah your right. Let's go."

Mikey's POV

Leo and Raph walk into my room. Raph, oh god, no. What if he does that again. Some part of me says that He won't. That He's sorry. But I'm not sure. I mean, this would explain all the times He called me stupid, or hit me on the head. Maybe this was him telling me that He hates me...

Yeah that must be it. I always knew it.

Leo breaks me from my thoughts, "Mikey, Raph and I want to talk to you."

I shake my head. No I don't want to talk to Raph. He hates me. I stare at the ground from my position on my bed. (I'm on my stomach)

Raph's heavy boots click against the floor and I flinch. I scramble away from my bed.

"Mikey, you don't know how sorry I am. I never meant ta do that. I know ya can't forgive me for what I did. But I want ya to try. I don't deserve yer forgiveness but I'm so damn sorry for what I did. But what drug's are ya doin'? I'm not mad at ya no more," Raph says.

Is He really sorry? Or is this just a lie just to cover up for Leo being here? He seems sincere but He could be lying.

"H-heroine and Weed. But I-I stopped A few days a-ago," I stutter.

I see a hint of anger in Raph's eyes and flinch. Raph sighs, "Sorry." He's not sorry.

They tell me about how Donnie is going to make sure the drugs didn't mess me up. And how Raph is so sorry.

After a while they finally get the hint and leave. I get lost in my own thoughts. Raph was mad, even after he said he wasn't. He really must hate me. He was only doing that for Leo. He must have. But I don't know. Maybe he was telling the truth? Probably not.

I need to come to the conclusion.

Raph hates me. He thinks I'm stupid. A stupid kid. I'm just a burden. Maybe I don't belong here. 'Don't belong where,' A voice in my head asks.

Earth.

 **Authors note: Uh oh Mikey's doubting everything. D: Oh no! He's not thinking about killing himself is He? I know the answer to that question. I'm just being ominous. Anyway, Anonymous got me off my lazy ass because I was just like "Oh look a new review, Oh shit let's update." Well It wasn't just anonymous. Thanks to the people who reviewed. It inspires me to write. ***PLEASE READ: I'm going to be going to a mental facility In about a month or a little after a month. To get better. Which mean's I won't be able to update. But I can still write. Meaning I will be writing but Wont be able to update until either I go home for good or I get a home pass. But if you guys have any Idea's for this story, or possibly a new story, PLEASE TELL ME.*****

 **Review please. If you do, I just might start writing another chapter very soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

****TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF-HARMERS. YOU SEEN THE SIGNS LAST CHAPTER OF MIKEY FEELING LIKE HE DOESN'T BELONG. IT'S OBVIOUS ABOUT WHAT WAS BEING FORESHADOWED.****

Mikey's POV

Sleep just wasn't going to happen tonight. I keep thinking about that voice earlier. It bothered me. I knew that I always felt like a burden, But I never thought much about it. I never did anything about it. But now, that everything has happened I want to do something. Raph hated me. And If Raph hates me than I hate me. Raph's always been my hero. I looked up to him. I wanted to be like him. I wanted his approval. And now Raph hurt me, but I deserved it. He doesn't really mean that He's sorry. 'Your not worth an apology. Your worthless.'

Yeah, Yeah that's true. Sighing, I go through Facebook. I scroll through random posts. Until I come across one of my 'Friends' posts. Her name is Stormi, she seems like a sad person. She always posts stuff about depression. But this post was different. She was talking about this thing called 'Self-Harm' and It interested me.

'I don't generally tell people that they should cut, or burn to get rid of feelings. But Self-Harm has always been there when I felt like a burden, or felt worthless. Ugly. Fat. Or anything really. It's simple. You feel an emotion, you hurt yourself, and it goes away. For a while. It makes you think about the real pain. Not the emotional pain.'

Soo, If I hurt myself I won't feel like a burden anymore. I'll be worth something. I need to find something sharp, to see if It's true.

I hope it is.

Raph's POV

"Leo, Do you think He forgave me? Because It didn't sound like he did."

"No Raph. It's going to take time."

"Your right. I just feel so bad. Mike didn't deserve alla that. I mean, Yeah he deserved a spankin' but not that."

"Yeah," Leo sighs," I called Splinter back home."

"What?! Why would ya do that Leo?"

"He has a right to know, Raph. Your going to be punished by him. He told me to forewarn you. He should be home soon."

Mikey's POV

While Raph and Leo were talking, About who knows what, I snuck into Raph's room. I knew that Raph had blades. I found his collection and took the smallest but sharpest blade. It was Silver, with a Black handle. Very simple.

I ran back to my room, Locking my door. It's time to test this. Ignoring the small voice calling me names, I put the Blade to my arm, Sliding it across. Instantly bead of blood show up and I focus on them. I did it more, and pushed harder on the blade. Not too deep. I wouldn't want to kill myself or anything. 'Or would you,' Said a small voice in my head.

No. Heck no.

After sitting a while just staring at the blood I hear someone yell.

"RAPHAEL, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

It sounded like dad.

I quickly found a rag and cleaned the blood off my arm. I wrapped my arm in gauze, searching for a long sleeved shirt. Which was practically impossible to find. I listen as Raph gets yelled at for hurting me. Ha. Raph doesn't care.

I peak out of my room and see dad spanking Raph with a strap.

Raph wasn't struggling, He was just telling how much he regretted what He did. Is he sorry? It sounds like he's sorry. But I'm confused.

After dad was done, Raph got up and headed towards my room. I'm glad I closed it before I was seen.

"Mikey, Baby bro. I'm so sorry. Please, Please. Come outta there so I can hug ya and give you a proper apology."

Was he serious? I hear a sigh and Raph comes in with shock on his face.

"Why are ya wearin' sleeves?"

"I was cold," I lie.

"Riiigghhht."

Crap. I regret ever cutting myself.

"Yer bleeding, Mike."

I was. It went through the Gauze. Oh crap.

"I'm okay. Just a scrape probably."

"Sure Mikey. Come here. Let's get you to Don's Lab," Raph says coming over to me.

"What? No I said that I'm fine," I panicked as He got closer, "No! Don't come any closer. Please."

In all honestly I'm scared what Raph will do. But I know he won't hurt me again. I seen how sorry He was just a few minutes ago.

Raph just grabbed me carefully and carried me to Donnie's Lab. I struggled but Since Raph is so much bigger than me It didn't work well.

"Donnie. Mikey's arm is bleeding."

"Let me take a look."

Raph set me down on the table so that I was laying down. Careful not to hurt my bottom. Donnie hummed as He pulled up my sleeve revealing blood covered gauze. I heard a gasp from both of my brothers and looked away.

Once the gauze was peeled off the cuts were revealed. "Mikey, Did you do this?"

"I'm sorry Donnie."

"Don't be. We will get help."

"It won't happen again. I don't feel bad anymore," I told Donnie.

"We have to make sure nothing ever happens like this again. And you and Raph need some time to sort stuff out."

 **So for some odd reason my internet wasn't turned off. Which is good. I hope it stays on but I have doubts. They did this last time. This chapter wasn't beta read. I want to write a story about my favorite band member being a Neko (Andy biersack). But with a plot twist. But I can't do that yet. I have prompts to do! So like I could be an ass and end the story here. But a baby sequel has come. I'm posting them as the same time.**


	4. Short sequel

Raph's POV- One month later.

I couldn't believe what Mikey had done to himself one month ago. But they healed. Mikey and I were sent to see a family therapist or somethin' like that. Mikey forgave me. He had nightmares everynight about what I did but He came to me and I make sure he feels better.

Mikey's Pov

After everything that happened I really didn't think stuff would be the same between me and Raph. But It was. Even though I still have nightmares, I still have my hero. Raphie is my hero. The stuff that happened taught me that no matter what, I will always have Raph by my side.

 **I just wanted to put a corny little sequel to finish off my story. Thanks for the readers. Not beta read.**


End file.
